The shinigami trials
by FoxyWolf56
Summary: Light Yagami is Kira, the worlds biggest ever mass murderer and has just been sent to jail by Near. He and his friend Ryuk's life is now handcuffs and shackles or so Light thinks. But Ryuk has a different idea, he wants to put Light through the Shinigami Trials! Rated T for paranoia


**Hey there peeps! I know I haven't posted in like, AGES, but I'm back now, with a new fic for ya'll. My last story wasn't so great. In fact, it was pretty terrible. But I'm going to keep trying, because you can only get better, right ?. I'm trying to be optimistic right now but I can't tell you how excited I am to be writing this. The idea popped into my head a few days ago and I've been dying to write it ever since. Enough about me. I present you with….*drum roll please*… Escape from death!**

"I AM KIRA" Light Yagami screamed to his small audience of cops.

They had caught him. It was finally over. So much hard work, now down the drain. Sweat poured down his face and a vein bulged on his forehead in exhilaration. Near looked up at him expressionlessly.

"You are going to jail Kira, or should I say, Light Yagami.."

 _20 minutes later…_

Light gritted his teeth as blood poured down his leg. He limped out of the warehouse and into an alleyway next to a dumpster.

Ryuk sat perched on a building not far away, contemplating his decisions.

"Well, I could kill him here and now….but this has all been so fun and I have grown rather fond of that little mass-murdering goofball. I know, I shall not interfere, if he gets arrested, he can break out and prove that he is ready… but if he dies here, it was obviously not meant to be…" Ryuk smiled in satisfaction at his decision as Light fell weakly to the ground, his leg giving out on a staircase.

Suddenly two cops ran over, checking Light over and disarming him. They checked his pulse before pulling his hands behind him and locking on a pair of handcuffs. Light groaned in agony as the officers pulled him up and began to drag him away.

Ryuk began to break out into fits of mad giggles. He did this for another minute or so before composing himself. His mad expression changed to grim and dark as he smirked and grew his wings on his back.

"Let the games begin…" The shinigami smirked before leaping off the church tower and flying after the cop car which was racing away with the unconscious form of Light Yagami, Kira, The worlds biggest mass murderer, A sociopath, and now, a prisoner.

 _2 days later…at the hospital…_

Light woke with a yawn, sitting up and trying to lift his arms, but only one would lift as he tugged at the cuff. He immediately snapped out of his drowsy state, looking around confused. He was in a private hospital room, with tubes running into him and a bandage wrapped around his aching leg. He suddenly remembered the previous night. He revealed his identity. Idiot! He realised what had happened and yelled out in frustration. He shoved a machine and it fell over. He noticed a security camera focus on him but he didn't care. Suddenly the door opened and a large, dark figure flew in, It had large red pupils and a misshapen body.

"Ryuk?" Light exclaimed excitedly

"Hey there, Kira" Ryuk teased

"Oh, shuddup, you big 'ol bag of bones" Light chuckled as Ryuk flew over and hugged him.

"So... Jail?" Ryuk asked as he pulled out of the embrace, now serious again.

"Yeah…its gonna suck.." Light groaned in reply, rolling his eyes indiscreetly

"Haha sounds like it from what I've heard from the guys in the shinigami realm" Ryuk said, biting his lip in angst. "At least we will be there together" Ryuk said, with newfound optimism.

"What?" Light gasped, unknowing that Ryuk would be joining him.

"Well, I couldn't leave my best, and only, friend to fend for himself in the big, bad prison by himself now, could I?"

"We're friends?" Light said, now beginning to enjoy himself.

"Well yes, of cou- Stop it, Light!" Ryuk said, now beginning to chuckle as he saw Light grinning at him mischievously.

Suddenly, an officer burst through the door without warning, spoiling the moment between Shinigami and Human. Light scowled at the officer as he walked through Ryuk, oblivious to the fact that he had walked through a god of death unknowingly.

"Hey!" Ryuk growled with clear annoyance, but the officer didn't acknowledge his existence, which was understandable, saying as no other human could see Ryuk except Light.

The officer took away lights cuff and reattached them in front of him, Light scowled at him the whole time. He was escorted through the hospital to an armoured vehicle out back, which was standing ready with two black cars on either side for extra security. He was led up the ramp with a permanent scowl, Ryuk at his side as they sat on the benches, Light on the left and Ryuk facing him on the right. The officer came and sat next to him, his tranq gun in his lap just in case.

2 hours later, the car pulled up and the guard shoved an unimpressed Light out of the vehicle. Ryuk followed not to far behind, a bored expression on his face.


End file.
